Love at First Sight
by MidnightAngel921
Summary: This is a fanfic of The School for Good and Evil by. Soman Chainani. The fanfic is of a charcter I made up and their own trials and stuff.
1. The School

As Angilina watched her fellow Evergirls surround the girl in black she felt bad for her. She knew the girl was good just from the look in her eyes, but Angilina knew that everyone else only saw a witches eyes. She decided to leave before the girls got in trouble, besides how can they call themselves good when they treat someone that way? Almost right after leaving Angilina heard a distinctive fart. Holding back a laugh she kept walking down the hall with her light purple dress swishing around her. Her feet quietly stepped because she was wearing flats rather than heels. It wasn't because she was tall in fact she was only 5ft tall. However, she always felt like she was on stilts and always fell over when ever she wore them. When Angilina got to the nymph to get her schedule and books she had to look up and reach from being short. She pulled out her schedule and looked at it

Angilina of MaidenVale

Good, 1st year

Purity tower 32

Session 1. Princess Etiquette Pollux

Session 2. Beautification & Grooming Prof. Emma Anemone

Session 3. Animal Communication Princess Uma

Session 4. Good Deeds Dean Clarissa Dovey

Session 5. Lunch

Session 6. History of herosim Prof. August Sader

Session 7. Surviving Fairy tails (Forest group #1)

As Angilina read through her classes she walked up the purity stairs to room 32. When she got to it she walked in on a girl sobbing in the arms of another.

"What happened?" Angilina asked.

"She was right behind the evil girl when she farted." replied the girl who was holding the crying one.

"Oh... Well I'm Angilina whats your name?"

"I'm Megan and this is Emma."

"Nice to meet you, and which bed is left?"

"Its the one under the window."

"Okay. Thanks."

Angilina set her stuff on the bed and picked up her uniform. It was a pink Pinafore. sighing she changed into it. She didn't put on her heels though. She opened the chestnut wood trunk she brought and pulled out pink flats, and put them on. Angilina then redid the little makeup she had on which consisted of mascara and a neutral lip gloss. She brushed out her long Chocolate brown hair that went past her bottom. With the welcoming soon she decided too double check her appearance. Angilina looked at herself in a mirror and started at the top, her light blue eyes sparkled with life and her skin wasn't tan but not pale, her lips her soft and light pink. The pinafore fit nicely and so Angilina was satisfied and turned to her roommates. Megan had blond curly hair and tan skin with brown eyes and Emma had light brown hair with tan skin a hazel eyes. They were both gaping at her.

"How do you look so perfect with just mascara and neutral lip gloss?" Megan asked in awe.

"I don't know. My mother just always says not to use makeup and cover my actual appearance. So I l only use mascara and lip gloss." Angilina replied

Just then they herd fairies signaling to start heading to the theater. Angilina stood up and exited the room with her roommates who had been ready before she got there. As the were heading to the welcoming Angilina spotted the girl everyone thought was a never sneaking away from the patrol fairies. Angilina guessed that they we after her for not warring any makeup. Once Angilina sat down she spotted the girl sitting next to a never with long golden hair. They were whispering to each other and the never seemed irritated. Suddenly Angilina heard swords clashing. She instantly turned her head toward the doors just as the boys came through sword fighting. When all the sudden they stopped and pulled out roses and called out "My ladie" and threw them towards a girl. Angilina half expected not to get any when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned and looked into the eyes of a prince. He was tanned with sparkling green eyes and he had golden brown hair. He handed her his rose then turned around. Angilina turned to see what he was looking at it was a prince he looked much like the prince she just got the rose from but with sky blue eyes and a glow about him. The princes ran toward him to sword fight except about 20 of them. The prince who had given Angilina the rose turned back around and sat down next to her.

"Hi, my name is Jonathan." he said

"Hi, I'm Angilina." She replied a little dumb struck.

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you yours is nice two."

Angilina noticed every girl was standing up. When she looked behind her she saw it was that the prince at the door had beaten all 40 boys and he was throwing his rose. Angilina watched as the "Evil" girl chased the blond one in never rags. The wolf snatched the blond girl and dragged her back to the Nevers and the fairies brought the black haired one to the Evers right as the princes rose landed in her lap. It was only 30 seconds but Angilina wanted to burst out laughing she turned back to see Johnathan and he looked like he was holding back a laugh too. before they could talk anymore the welcoming had started.

-Hey Thanks for reading if you have any suggestions let me know!


	2. The Awkward Dinner

"Welcome to the school For Good and evil." sad the nicer dog that was in charge.

"I'm Pollux, welcoming leader." the head continued.

As the welcoming went on Angilina kept glancing at the girl with black hair looking uncomfortable. The rabid dog head introduced himself as castor. When people started yelling about the two girls that didn't look like they belonged Jonathan and Angilina gave the two girls sympathetic looks. After that hey listened to the rules until the scream broke through. Everyone in the hall swiveled to the blond Never as the dead bird rolled of her tunic. When the girl sat back down they continued. When the welcoming was finally over and after the black haired reader had been taken to her room everyone got up. Johnathan stayed by Angilina and talked to her.

"So Angilina where ya from?"he asked her.

"Maidenvale,"she replied,"You?"

"The Pifflepaff Hills."

"I bet its nice there."

"It's okay."

They continue talking until they had to go their separate ways. when Angilina got to purity 32 Megan and Emma were at the door.

"Did you get a rose?" They asked in unison

Angilina held it up and they squeld.

"Your SOOOO lucky!"Megan declared

"Beatrix stole ours." Emma pouted. Angilina guessed Beatrix was the one who got a rose garden.

"If you ask me Beatrix needs too work on her good deeds."Angilina said simply.

"No kidding.. So who threw the rose to you?" Emma asked

"Well I got my rose handed to me not thrown and I got it from Jonathan of Pifflepaff hills." Angilina explained.

They continued talking about boys and stuff like girls do until it was time for dinner. As Emma, Megan, and Angilina headed to dinner conversation drifted to the welcoming, the readers and how cool the school was. When they got to the dining hall Angilina spotted Johnathan instantly, waving at her. She waved back and the other two girls giggled.

"What is it a crime to wave back?" Angilina asked sarcastically.

"Pardon me I am sorry for laughing." Megan managed before bursting out laughing along with Emma. Angilina noticed Jonathan was walkign towards them and turned her head in his direction.

"Would you like to have dinner together?" Jonathan asked innocently.

Angilina just looked at him dub founded until she collected her thoughts "I would love too."

As Angilina walked with Johnathan she was thankful she wasn't the only girl how had been asked, other girls stood awkwardly next to boys who had asked them. As they walked through the line getting their food which was a chicken salad with steamed beans and some fresh fruit. The drink was lightly sweetened cucumber juice and to finish of was a small piece of strawberry cheese cake. As they say down at a table they got jealous looks from people who didn't have a partner. For the first few minutes they ate in silence until Angilina broke the silence.

"Um so.. How old are you?" Angilina awkwardly asked.

"I'm 14 but will be 15 in a few weeks," Jonathan replied, "You?"

"I just turned 14 yesterday."

they continued eating in silence until Johnathan Spoke up awkwardly "So um.. er... do you have a crush on Tedros?"

"If its the dude Beatrix is stalking then no."

"Ok. Well what do you do for fun?"

"Well I did archery before coming here but don't tell anyone that please."

"That's cool. I'm no good at archery but I've started to get better."

After dinner Angilina got bombarded by Emma and Megan with questions.

"What did you talk about?" Megan asked

"Was he rude?" Emma worried

After about an hour of explaining every little detail from dinner Angilina started getting ready for bed. She got in a cream colored silk night gown, put a french braid in her hair and tied it with a ribbon that matched her night gown. Angilina was finally ready for bed when she finished taking off her mascara. After everyone was ready for bed they talked for a little bit anxious for class the next day. Until they finally fell asleep.

Angilina drempt of Jonathan that night. They were dancing at the ball. She felt like she was floating on a cloud when suddenly the ground shattered and she was taken away by an orc. Angilina sat up in bed forgetting were she was then remembered she was safe in the school for good. She wiped away the sheen of sweat and looked at the clock it was 6:30 the girls would be waking soon anyway so Angilina didn't bother with trying to sleep anymore. She quietly got up to get ready. She started by un-braiding and brushing her hair. She then put on a fresh pink pinafore and put some white tights on to cover her legs to match the tights Angilina put on some white flats with pink ribbon on the edges. After she was dressed she sat at a table with a mirror on it and looked at her reflection. There were dark circles under her eyes from the nightmare, sighing she pulled out some concealer and foundation and covered it up. Wanting to make a good impression on the teachers Angilina put some light pink eye shadow on with her normal mascara, and then put on her lip gloss. Going back to her hair that had popped back into curls she put on a simple primrose pink headband with white daises on it. As Angilina got up from the chair her roommates woke up.

"Someone is an early bird." Emma yawned.

"Butterflies." Megan mumbled sleepily.

"I had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep."Angilina replied with a hint of I don't want to talk about it.

"The two girls just nodded then started getting ready with some happier conversation. They were just noticing Angilina was wearing more than just mascara and lip gloss when it was time for breakfast. They all headed down to breakfast together while everybody else was still scrambling like loons.

"They should wake up earlier." Angilina muttered and Emma and Megan snickered.

Hope you guys liked the chapter ^_^ let me know if you want them to be a little longer or if the length is fine or what not. And again leave any suggestions!

p.s. After writing about the nightmare it started raining and the rain made me jump XD 


	3. Classes

Angilina, Megan, and Emma all walked into the dining hall to see only boys in line. That's when Angilina realized that the princesses really did need to wake up earlier. The three princesses got in line as a few more girls who had gotten dressed walked in. Angilina was still thinking about her nightmare as they slowly walked through the line. Megan and Emma started giving her weird looks so started looking straight ahead.

"She looks scared." Angilina heard Emma wispier," It's just in her eyes though so I doubt anyone else will notice. Well except maybe Jonathan."

Megan replied but she made sure Angilina wouldn't be able to hear. When they got the the nymph handing out the baskets of breakfast she looked to see what it was. Breakfast was some eggs with raspberries on the side and orange juice to drink. The three girls sat down and had just started eating when Johnathan sat on the other side of the table.

"Hi." Jonathan said

"Hi." Angilina replied quietly while Megan and Emma just slightly waved.

"Are you ok Angilina?"

"Yeah I'm fine just didn't leave very well last night."

"Ok."

Angilina started eating the sweet raspberries and sipped the orange juice hardly eating the eggs. Johnathan attempted to have a conversation with her but she usually only replied with one word. After the raspberries were gone she finally ate her eggs. They we delicious. With class starting soon Angilina finally started acting like she did the day before. She was able to talk to Johnathan in full sentences. Angilina could tell her friends were re leaved she was talking normally.

When the bell sounded signalling to start heading to class Angilina just realized something.

"Wait what do you guys have right now?" she asked Emma and Megan because Johnathan had left already.

"I have Beautification." Megan answered.

"Princess Etiquette." Emma replied.

"Same with me Emma at least I have class with someone I know."

With that Megan went to Beautification while Emma and Angilina headed to their class. They made small talk until they got to the class room. They walked in and sat down next to each other and waited for Pollux to come. When he did he asked everybody to introduce themselves. After that they went through dances they would do at the ball.

When the class was over Angilina went to her room to grab her books for beautification. She was still dissey from all the dancing and spinning. She had just grabbed her books from her basket when Megan came in.

"How was Beautification?"

"Beatrix was a show off." Megan moaned.

"What where you guys doing? See how could be a stalker?"

"Sadly no. We were doing 'Princess Smiles'."

"Joy. Well I'm heading to Beautification so buy."

Angilina hurried down to Beautification hoping to do good in class even if its just smiling. She walked in and sat down in the front row. Even though she had 10 minutes in between classes. Despite there being 5 minutes till class starts no one but Angilina and a couple other girls were in there. Professor Anemone sat behind her desk taking notes. Princesses started coming in and sitting down Angilina was watching the clock counting down until class started. Five...Four...Three...Two...

"Good morning. My name is Professor Anemone." Professor Anemone announced. "Today in beautification we will be learning how to do the perfect smile. So let me see your smiles."

Angilina smiled and waited for professor Anemone to correct her.

"You in the back don't squint..." She continued correcting people from the back to the front. By the time she got to Angilina's row her cheeks were tired but she still held her smile. "Angilina you have a beautiful smile!"

"I do?" She asked because she had been expecting to be doing it all wrong.

"Why do you sound so uncertain?"

"Well..a... I was expecting to doing something wrong."

"Why."

"Because I know I'm not perfect."

"At least you know your not perfect." Professor Anemone continued correcting people but there was no one else she didn't correct at all. Angilina didn't feel proud of that. She honestly didn't like attention that much, and all the girls her age from Maidenvale were surprised by it. Angilina knew she was getting jealous stares from the other girls.

Angilina let her mind start to wander and it wandered to were she didn't want to. Her nightmare. She relived it as the other girls practiced their smiles. She was once again dancing at the ball with Johnathan, but she noticed more details this time. She realized that she wasn't even at The School for Good. She was in a golden ballroom in a castle. When it got to the ground shattering Angilina noticed that she could see into the hole. What she saw was terrifying. An old hag with Flaming eyes that bore into her soul. Then the orc jumped out from behind the witch and grabbed her. She opened her eyes and saw she was on the floor her classmates over her. She was about to sit up when Anemone came in with the Dean.

"She was perfectly fine then all the sudden she collapsed,"she heard Anemone wispier, "and it wasn't fainting. I know that for a fact."

Both the teachers noticed she was awake and made the princesses back up.

"Angilina do you know what happened?" Professor Anemone asked.

"No... I just shut my eyes for a second then I woke up on the floor."

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" The Dean asked suspiously.

"Yes."

The two teachers just looked at each other. The dean looked at the clock and noticed that class was almost over.

"Professor Anemone would you award the ranks?"

"Yes."

A golden 1 popped over Angilina's face and she was glad that she could at least leave with a little pride. Class got out and the Dean grabbed one of the passing boys.

"One of the girls needs to go to the infirmary will you please help take her there?"

"Sure."Angilina reconised the voice. It was Johnathan's.

He came in and stopped for a breiff moment then quickly walked up to her.

"What happened?" He asked her but the teachers thought it was directed at them.

"We have no idea." They said in unison.

Johnathan gently picked Angilina up and carried her through the whole school. Angilina would have covered her face, but for some reason she couldn't move her arms. Johnathan tried to keep her Identity hidden as much as possible. When they got to the infirmary the firs thing Angilina noticed was there was no nurse.

"W-wheres the n-nurse?" Angilina stuttered.

"The teachers know how to help students encase anything happens but with you we need to find out what is wrong." The Dean answered. Angilina for some reason couldn't remember her name. It started with a D and that's all she remembered.

"Dovey. I'll stay and figure it out have a nymph watch my classes." Professor Anemone told the Dean.

Dean Professor Dovey. That was it. Johnathan looked like he wanted to stay but he needed to get to class so he stood up.

"Johnathan stay here." Anemone commanded. "I acctually don't trust a nymph to understand proper smiles. I'll excuse you from your next class."

"Okay." Johnathan said with a hint of relief.

He sat down next to her cot and Angilina knew he wouldn't stop worrying until he knew for a fact she was ok. They hadn't even known each other for a day yet! Could this really be love at first sight?

How was the chapter? The power went out in the middle of my writing it :P so I was scrambling to save it to my computer before the laptop died because it doesn't hold a charge.

As always leave any comments or suggestions! I'm going to be going right into the next chapter now bye


	4. Sleep

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I just hit a massive wall of writers block and also I had school so I'm soooooo sorry! but anyway here's the next chapter.

Angilina wanted to talk but she was too exhausted to, however she refused to sleep. Johnathan was watching her with careful eyes.

"I knew something was wrong at breakfast. I didn't mention it but I noticed you were wearing a lot more makeup then you did yesterday. Now that some is gone from your face I can see your skin is pale and green." He said with worry

"I woke up this morning from a nightmare... when I woke up I thought I looked like a zombie so I put on more make-up than usual." Angilina replied weakly.

"You also look clammy." He raised his tan hand to her face and touched it. "What do you know you are clammy."

She stuck her tongue out at him. Johnathan helped remove the reset of her makeup and then took off her shoes for her and covered her in a warm blanket.

"You should sleep."he pressed.

"No!"Angilina whimpered

"What happened on your end what did you see?"

"After Anemone looked at my smile I let my mind wander and it went to my nightmare... I blinked then it was like I was reliving my nightmare but with more detail when I opened my eyes everyone was around me."

"What..."He stopped himself probably sensing she didn't want to talk about the nightmare.

"I want to sleep, but I'm scared that I'll have the nightmare again." Angilina started crying so Johnathan sat her up and hugged her.

"I wont let anything hurt you." he promised

Johnathan POV (Didn't expect that did you?)

Johnathan held Angilina until she fell asleep from exhaustion it was only twenty minutes into 3rd session. He gently set her down and covered her with the blanket then sat back in his chair.

"What in the world is wrong Angilina?" He whispered to himself touching Angilina's hair.

Angilina POV

Angilina woke to screeching Animals and people. It wasn't until she had woken up that she realized she had fallen asleep. She looked over at Johnathan who seemed to have just woken up too.

"Whats that noise?"Angilina croaked

"Animals I think? It could have come from Animal communication." Johnathan replied confused

"That's were I'm sapose to be." She said sadly.

"You'll be there tomorrow I bet."

"You think..." She never finished because they smelled smoke. Johnathan scooped Angilina and and she held onto his neck lightly. He ran out of the infirmary and saw teachers running down the hall after a horde of animals coming right for them. Professor Dovey pulled out her wand and made all the animals sleep just as the squirrels reached them.

"Take her outside!" She commanded

Johnathan didn't need told twice. He ran down the hall as they entered the stream of people evacuating the school. People probably assumed Angilina was hurt and that's why she was getting carried because she was no longer the only one. She felt bad for the other girls but was re-leaved she wasn't the only one anymore. When they made it outside they realized that the school was on fire.

Angilina was back in the infirmary after the fire was out and they brought her lunch. Johnathan was now refusing to leave her side. Angilina knew she was getting worse, but she didn't need to tell anyone that they could tell.

"Angilina do you need anything?"Johnathan asked while Dovey and Anemone watched like hawks.

"Can I talk to the teachers alone for a minute?" Angilina asked in barley a whisper. She could tell Johnathan didn't want to leave but he did.

After he had left the teachers turned to her.

"It's not much but I think it might help."Angilina said. She explained what had happened in class right before she woke up.

When she was done she finally looked at the teachers. They're faces were pale and they looked almost frightened.

"Also can I move back to my room? My roommates are probably worried about me."

"Angilina I don't know..." Professor Dovey started.

"While their in classes Johnathan can be with me and that way at night I wont be alone."

The teachers looked at each other. Professor Anemone gave a slight nod as if agreeing and then Dovey nodded. Professor Anemone went and got Johnathan and then came back.

"Johnathan what ever you do never leave her alone." Anemone said before she and Dovey left to start fixing the castle.

"What took so long?" He asked Angilina

"I finally get to go back to my room. But you still have to monitor me all day..."Angilina replied

"Lets move now Megan and Emma actually came by while I was outside. I think they were going to brake in to see you."

"Okay but lets do it quick because classes aren't in session."

Johnathan scooped her up and then walked out. There was a horde of people at the door. He backed up and shut the door.

"Ugh." Angilina moaned

They heard commotion out side and jingling. Pa-troll fairies! They waited for the jingling to stop and walked out again. Johnathan walked quickly to the purity tower.

"What room?"He whispered

"32."

He watched the room numbers and when he saw 32 knocked on the door. Angilina herd shuffling and the door creaked open. Emma poked her face out saw Angilina and opened the door.

"We've been so worried!"Emma said with relief.

It had been only a day and she was already the subject of gossip. Angilina yawned it was only 1:00 and she was ready to sleep but she didn't dare after her nightmares. Well the second one seemed to be more of a vision but it was still a nightmare. Emma and Megan where talking about how Beatrix was gossiping about every little detail about Angilina. Johnathan just looked more and more pissed off as they talked and eventually he got up and walked out to go cool off.

"Angilina you should really get some sleep you look pale." Emily pressed for the fifth time.

"I can't I'm to scared to sleep."

Emma and Emily tried to get her to sleep until she started crying then they just stopped pressing the point. A little while later Johnathan came back. Angilina was to exhausted to keep her eyes oped and just laid there with here eye's closed and eventually she just fell asleep.

Jonathan POV

Jonathan, Emma, and Megan just sat in silence not wanting to wake up Angilina who had fallen asleep. They all just watched her face waiting for a sign that she might be having a nightmare. Eventually Johnathan heard Emma and Megan whispering in a worried tone but he just ignored it. He was more concerned about the fact that Angilina's skin was turning blue.

Okay so sorry if this chapter was a bit random and more of a filler chapter I just wanted to put something up for people who enjoy reading this fanfic but other than that I'll see you in the next chapter!  



	5. The Picture

Johnathan let out a cry of shock. Emma and Megan looked over and saw Angilina's face. They just stared in shock as it turned more blue. Johnathan started shaking Angilina trying to get her to wake up but her face only turned even bluer. Without question Emma ran out of the room and went to tell Dovey. Within a few minutes Dovey came through the door. She shot a spell at Angilina which woke her up. For the briefest of moments there was a sign of fear in her eyes. The problem was that her face was still turning blue, but Dovey shot another spell at her and her face went back to normal and she was able to breathe.

"Angilina. Do you know what happened." Dovey questioned.

"I h-had a-a d-dream... T-There w-was a w-witch and s-she was c-chocking m-me." Angilina stuttered

Angilina clearly didn't like talking about her dreams so Dovey nodded and left going to go get a little something to help.

 **Angilina POV**

Dovey came back in with a little bit of chocolate and handed it to Angilina. She stuffed it in her mouth and hugged her pillow while everyone watched her. Despite being a princess Angilina did not like being the center of attention and hid under her blankets. After a few minutes Angilina heard whispers she could barely make break the silence.

"Professor Dovey why is this happening to Angilina?" Angilina heard Emma whisper.

"I don't know but I hope we don't have to send her home." Dovey whispered back.

After hearing the possibility of being sent home Angilina curled in a ball under her blankets and started silently crying. Dovey finally left to go tend to other business she had. Angilina felt the eyes of her roommates and Johnathan on her, but refused to even move. After half an hour Angilina shuffled to the side of her bed with her trunk and opened it. Angilina knew she had caught the attention of Johnathan, Emma, and Megan but she didn't really care at this point. She rummaged around in her trunk until she found a pad of paper and a pencil. Then she retreated back under her blankets and started to draw. She was just mindlessly drawing not really caring what it looked like.

As Angilina was drawing she started to realise that what she was drawing looked like, and it shocked her...

 **Johnathan POV**

(When Angilina moved to her trunk)

Johnathan noticed something moving on Angilina's bed and turned his head toward it. As he did he noticed her small hand stick out from her blankets and sheets. She opened her trunk and then she stuck her head out ever so slightly her hair was a mess but she didn't seem to care. She started rummaging around until she found a pad of paper and a pencil. Afterward she didn't make much movement, but Johnathan could hear the pencil on paper. Johnathan couldn't help but wonder what she was doing. Johnathan glanced at Emma and Megan who were whispering quietly, but they didn't seem to know what she was doing either so Johnathan turned his head back to Angilina.

 **Angilina POV**

As Angilina looked at the picture she blushed a bit. It was a picture of Jonathan's face. After that Angilina decided it was probably time to freshen up. Angilina made sure to cover the picture of Johnathan before climbing out of her bed. When she looked at the clock she saw it was 6. It was almost time for supper. Everyone seemed surprised that she had gotten out of her hiding spot. She gave everyone a half hearted smile and took out her brush and attempted to fix her hair. It took about fifteen minutes but Angilina finally got her hair brushed. No one said a word the whole time.

"You guys are acting like I'm some carcass of a dead animal that has been ripped apart." Angilina joked quietly.

"Well it's not everyday your roommate has an emotional break down multiple times a day then they act perfectly fine at the end of the day." Megan joked back.

"Megan I'm no where near perfectly fine. I'm just a bit more calm." Angilina said more seriously.

With that Megan and Emma jumped out off Megan's bed and gave Angilina a hug.

"We're just glad you are somewhat okay." Emma whispered.

The little group laughed and Johnathan stood awkwardly in the corner with a slight smile. Angilina made I contact with him and gave him a smile saying that she was okay for now. He just nodded and left to go get the Dean. Angilina really hoped the Dean would be able to make it so she could at least sleep at night.

A few minutes later Dovey came in with Johnathan.

"How are you feeling Angilina?" Dovey questioned feeling Angilina's forehead in the process.

"I'm feeling better. Do you have anyway to make it so I can at least sleep at night?" Angilina questioned Dovey.

"I might be able to put a charm that'll be able to block any evil spells while you sleep but I cant stop nightmares." Dovey sighed.

"Okay..." Angilina sighed, " Well something is better than nothing I guess..."

"Indeed child." Dovey replied.

Dovey pulled out her wand and muttered a little spell and shot it at Angilina. Angilina instantly felt like something had been expelled from her. She ran over and hugged the Dean.

"Thank- you." She whispered then let go.

After the Dean had left Fairies brought dinner to the room for everyone that was in there. Dinner was Smoked salmon on lettuce with a bit of lemon, and a banana. The drink was just water but that was perfectly fine with Angilina because she felt like she really needed it after all the crying. Johnathan, Emma, Megan, and Angilina talked and chatted until Johnathan left to go to his room to sleep.

Even though it had only been a day Angilina felt like it had been three with all the crazyness that had happened. She sighed and put on a navy blue night gown, brushed out her hair again, and put it into a braid tied off with a navy blue ribbon. Then she climbed in bed and went to sleep hoping she wouldn't have any nightmares.


End file.
